Allies
Wiki - http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Allies The Allies, otherwise referred to as the Allied Forces or the Allied Nations, are a military alliance between the nations of Europe (mainly Great Britain, Germany, France, Greece, and Spain) during the Second World War. By the time of the Third World War, its primary members were the United States of America, Germany, Great Britain, France, and South Korea. It originally served as a unified military command of European armies. The Allies fought to protect the nations of Europe, and later, the world. Their official emblem during the Second World War was a golden triangle pointed downwards, with a stylized bird-of-prey. During all three iterations of the Third World War, the Allied emblem was a silver-and-blue triangle pointed downwards, with a less stylized sliver bird-of-prey. History Second World War : Main article: Second World War When the Soviet Union, under the leadership of Joseph Stalin, invaded Western Europe, the nations of Europe banded together and formed the Allied Forces in order to resist Soviet aggression. However, the Allies could not match the might of the Soviet forces, with much of Europe falling. Because of the swiftness and brutality of the Soviet strike, most governments were unable to coordinate effectively or were devastated by the invasions. As a result, the Allied forces had to also operate both as a unified command and governing body for the alliance. Despite early drawbacks, the Allies managed to hold off the Soviet onslaught and turn the tide. The European Allies rallied and finally defeated the USSR at a high cost of lives. What exactly happened to the Allies after the war is unclear, though it was most likely dissolved after the Soviet threat was ended. Third World War, first iteration After Stalin's death, the United States installed a new leader to the Soviet Union, Alexander Romanov. However, while Romanov appeared to be the perfect puppet for the US, he secretly harbored a burning hatred for the Allies for ruining his country. Romanov secretly gathered communist allies under the guise of the World Socialist Alliance, a seemingly innocuous organization that gives financial aid to developing countries, and developed a technologically advanced military. Soon, his forces were ready. The Soviet military moved into Mexico under the pretense of quelling a civil war, and quickly knocked out the United States' early warning systems and nuclear arsenal with psychic technology. The United States quickly found itself under siege by the Soviets from all sides. Many key cities, including Washington, D.C., fell to the Soviets, forcing the US military to relocate its command center to Canada. Meanwhile, Romanov erected nuclear missile silos in Belarus preventing the European Allied nations from interfering with the threat of nuclear retaliation. Fortunately for the Allies, the US military eventually managed to turn the tide of the war and liberate several major cities from the Soviets. After destroying a Soviet Psychic amplifier device capable of mind-controlling the entire country in Chicago, however, Soviet General Vladimir launched a nuclear missile at the city, obliterating it. Alarmed by the destruction of Chicago, the leaders of America's European allies promised to aid the US if the Soviet nuclear silos in Poland are removed. Soon, an Allied strike team consisting of Agent Tanya and several spies infiltrated the Soviet launch base and destroyed the silos, allowing the European nations to join the fight against the Soviets. With the European nations committed to the fight, the combined forces of the Allied Nations successfully pushed the Soviets entirely out of the United States and began planning on an attack on Russia itself. The Allies then secured the laboratory of Albert Einstein in Black Forest, who has being working on an improved Chronosphere design. After securing an area in the Florida Keys by destroying the Soviet nuclear silos in Cuba, the Allies constructed a Chronosphere there. Using the device, they launched an attack on Moscow itself. Despite fierce resistance from the Soviet forces, including Romanov's elite Black Guard, the Allies managed to surround the Kremlin. Tanya herself led a team inside the palace and captured Romanov, decisively ending the war. Third World War, second iteration : Main article: Third World War (Yuri's Revenge) After the defeat of the USSR and the disappearance of Romanov's advisor, Yuri, he came back to conquer the world using his own armies and his Psychic Dominators. Einstein improved his 1946 Chronosphere into the Temporal Displacement Device and the Allies, again, travelled back in time to prevent the Psychic Dominator Disaster. So, back in time, the war erupts, but now the Allies had to focus on 2 enemies: Yuri's psychics and the Soviets themselves. The Allies, in the end again defeat the Soviets, but did not capture Romanov and they did not invade Moscow - and lose Carville either. They ratified a treaty with the Soviets at the Parliament Building in London which the traitor failed to destroy it in Operation: Trick or Treaty to eliminate Yuri once and for all. With Soviet assistance, the Allied forces destroyed his forces at Antarctica and imprisoned Yuri in a Psychic Isolation Chamber - thanks to the Allied Commander, Yuri will never mind-control anyone, not even a fly. Third World War, third iteration Following the Soviet defeat in the wake of Great World War III, the Soviet leadership decided to eliminate the one they held most responsible for Allied technological superiority: Albert Einstein. To this end, they placed Colonel Anatoly Cherdenko in charge of a top-secret project to build a time machine to eliminate Einstein. The machine, built by Dr. Gregor Zelinsky, worked well and Einstein was erased from history. The time-traveling expeditions, however, had unintended and, for the Soviets especially, unwelcome consequences. Even without Einstein, the Allies and FutureTech labs still managed to develop Chrono and Prism (in the form of Spectrum) technologies, as well as a host of other exotic experimental weapons. Additionally, a third contender for world supremacy now exists in the East, the Empire of the Rising Sun. In the initial stages of the war, however, the Soviets had the upper hand, overrunning most of Western Europe. The Allies, however, foiled a Soviet invasion of England, and afterward embarked on a successful campaign against both the Soviet Union and the Empire of the Rising Sun. The effects of Allied technological edge and superior tactics soon began to show. By the end of the war, the Allies emerged victorious over the other two superpowers. With Japan humbled and the Soviet leaders frozen in cryoprison, the Allies are ready to relax and enjoy their hard-won global hegemony, or so it seems. Uprising After their victory in the War, the Allies now attempt to keep the peace around the world, with major help from FutureTech which provides them with new technologies, such as the Harbinger and Future Tank X-1, just to name a few, to help the Allied cause. The Allies fought in Japan once again because some of the Imperial commanders refused to surrender after the Empire's defeat. However, with the help of Prince Tatsu they managed to capture all of the hostile commanders. But right after Takara Sato was defeated, Tatsu revealed his true plans - he wanted the Allied commander to capture Kenji, Shinzo, and Takara to gain control of their army and make sure no one would have stopped him from becoming the new Emperor of Japan. Tatsu unleashed his forces against the Allies, but fortunately, he was defeated and captured. Takara, however, escaped capture. Military doctrine The Allied Military Doctrine centered on decisive action, mobility, subterfuge, dominance of the skies, and technological superiority. The Allied forces are exceptionally well-trained, guided by superior intelligence and have at their disposal some of the world's most advanced and powerful weaponry. During the Second World War, the Alliance relied heavily upon their navy due to the Soviet supremacy in terms of armor and airpower. The only armor they had at the beginning of the conflict was their vastly inferior Light tank, of which it would take several to destroy a single Soviet Heavy tank. When the Soviets began to gain the upper hand in the conflict, a breakthrough in technology gave the Allies the Medium tank, which stood a much better chance (although not equal) to it. Unfortunately, the Soviets introduced the Mammoth tank, a tank with more firepower and able to take more punishment than any other ground vehicle. The Allies were forced to counter the difference in power through raw numbers, speed and cunning. Unlike the Allied ground forces, the Allied Naval Fleets possessed superior power when compared to their Soviet rivals. The Allies also had Apache Longbows, armed with only anti-tank rockets which were pretty effective against Tesla coils and heavy tanks. The Allies also used subterfuge and high-tech equipment in order to shift the advantage their way. During a war against Giant Ants, they used confiscated Mammoth Tanks and grenadier equipment. In the interwar years, the Allies significantly expanded their Air Force, adding Harrier and Black Eagle jump jets to their arsenal. Also, the Allies began experiments to produce safer, more practical Chrono Technology for military purposes. The Allied core forces still remained fast, efficient, but fairly lightly armed and armored, such as the Grizzly Tank . They continued to deploy numerous inventive and high-tech weapons, such as the Mirage Tank and Prism Technology. Unfortunately, the Allied Navy, though heavily improved upon and still a threat to be reckoned with, was definitely rivaled by Soviet naval reform during the war. * During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Allies experimented with heavier, slower weapons, like the Battle Fortress and Guardian GI. They also introduced units like the Robot Tank specifically to counter Yuri's psychic abilities. The Robot Tank is a hovering light tank that is immune to mind control since it has no driver, but it is unable to defeat any other tank in direct combat. Prior to and during War of the Three Powers, although the Soviet Union still have supremacy of the land, and this Empire of the Rising Sun took control of the seas, the latest overhaul of the Allied forces, saw the deployment of heavier weapons. Technology level Second World War The bulk of the Allied technology during this era can be described as conventional weaponry (based on bullets, cannons, and missiles). However, thanks to the contributions of Albert Einstein, the Allies had access to these unique and sophisticated technologies: * Chrono technology: Derived from Einstein's experiments with manipulating time and space. The most notable example of this technology was the original chronosphere, which allowed teleportation of ground vehicles or ships across the battlefield, but proved lethal to infantry upon direct exposure. In the late stages of the war, the technology was somewhat miniaturized so it could fit in a vehicle, thus creating the Chrono tank. Each usage of the Chronosphere (but not the Chrono tank) had the chance of creating a destructive anomaly known as the Chrono vortex. * Gap technology: The main idea behind this technology is hiding all objects found underneath a gap generator not only from enemy radar, but also physically reducing visibility of the area to any enemy units unless they are found within the radius of the generator. This technology was also miniaturized in the form of mobile gap generators. * Camouflage technology: Towards the end of the war, the Allies were experimenting with stealthing individual units. At least one prototype vehicle type, the phase transport, was developed. Third World War Since Premier Romanov's sudden aggression caught the Allies completely off guard, much of the Allies' advanced technologies were not ready for deployment until the later stages of the war. Nevertheless, these technologies, mostly developed by Professor Einstein, were instrumental in turning the tide of the war. * Gap technology: Gap technology has changed little since the last war, still capable of jamming enemy radars at the cost of a great deal of power. * Chrono technology: After the previous war, chronosphere technology was vastly improved, removing many of the previous side effects, such as the dangerous Chrono vortex. In order to improve efficiency, portable Chronosphere devices were mounted on Allied mining vehicles. Even though infantry still cannot be Chronoshifted without killing them, infantry portable Chronospheres were developed to circumvent this problem, such as the ones used by the Chrono legionnaires, specialized infantry capable of erasing enemies from the timeline with neutron rifles. * Prism technology: Essentially light itself weaponized, Prism technology was developed by Professor Albert Einstein. They were first deployed as stationary prism towers, capable of firing concentrated beams of light powerful enough to cut through tank armor, as well as enhancing the power of other nearby Prism towers. A mobile version of the technology named Prism tank was deployed later during the war. * Camouflage technology: Developed by Professor Albert Einstein during the late stages of the war, this technology allows its user to take on the exact appearance of any organic objects, i.e., trees (why it can only imitate organic objects is unknown). Camouflage devices using this technology were mounted on Mirage tanks. * Sonar amplification technology: Sonar amplification devices amplify the natural echolocation ability of dolphins, to the point where their sonic waves can actually damage enemy vessels and structures. * Weather manipulation: Invented by Professor Einstein and deployed during the last days of the war, the weather control device is the most powerful weapon in the Allied arsenal after the United States' nuclear arsenal was destroyed. It is capable of generating a powerful localized lightning storm, which jams radar signals and can devastate entire enemy bases. * Robotics: Robotic tanks were developed as a hard counter to Yuri's mind control technologies after the psychic madman revealed his plans for world domination. However, these tanks do not have artificial intelligence, and are instead remote controlled from specialized facilities. Third World War (altered timeline) Knowing the Einstein's inventions were responsible for the Soviet Union's previous defeats, Colonel Anatoly Cherdenkotravelled back in time and assassinated Einstein as the USSR was on the verge of collapse. In the resulting timeline, much of Einstein's inventions, including nuclear weapons, were erased. However, the Allies' technological superiority over the Soviets remained, mostly thanks to a defense contractor named FutureTech. * Chrono technology: In this timeline, the Chronosphere was invented by the FutureTech Corporation. The Chronosphere remained largely the same as its previous iteration. FutureTech also invented several derivative technologies, such as the Time Belt, which returns its user to their position several seconds ago, negating any injuries yet retaining the memories of those events. Smaller scale uses of Chrono technology, such as Chrono Swap and Chrono Rift, are available as Top Secret Protocols. * Spectrum technology: Similar to the Prism technology invented by Einstein in many ways, Spectrum technology is a weaponized version of laser technology. It focuses and amplifies light waves to form an extremely destructive (though short-ranged) burst of high-energy photons, which can cut through any known substance easily. Similar to Prism technology, Spectrum beam disperses from its targets, reflecting onto nearby enemies. Spectrum cannons are used by both stationary Spectrum towers (which, like prism towers, can charge each other) and mobile Mirage tanks. * Camouflage technology: Similar to its previous iteration, the Mirage tank is equipped with reactive camoscanner technology, allowing it to blend into its environment when immobile. Unlike the previous iteration, however, the Mirage tank is capable of disguising as inanimate objects as well, such as a truck, a lamp post, or a shipping crate. * Cryo technology: Developed by the FutureTech corporation, Cryo technology rapidly draws all heat from an area using an energy absorption system, while spraying it with pure water and a burst of liquid helium. This causes the target to flash-freeze, thrusting it into a state of suspended animation. Frozen targets become more brittle, to the point where even small arms fire can shatter a frozen battle tank. * S.H.R.I.N.K. technology: Strong homogenous residual-interactive neutron kinetic beam, or S.H.R.I.N.K. beam, compresses molecular bonds in an object. This reduces its size, yet somehow conserves its energy in such a way that its mobility actually increases. * Sonic technology: Allied dolphins are equipped with sonic disruptors, which are capable of breaking apart enemy vessels. The dolphins are able to ignore the weapon frequencies and still communicate effectively with each other and their commanders even in battle. A modified version of the sonic disruptor is used by attack dogs, allowing them to stun enemy infantry with an amplified bark. * Proton collider: With the Weather Control Device erased by Einstein's assassination, the Allies developed a new superweapon: the Proton Collider, which is capable of devastating densely packed structures by triggering a destructive chain reaction. This technology was later miniaturized and used by the FutureTech's Harbinger gunship and Pacifier FAV. It can also be used to generate a tremendous amount of power in the form of Collider fuel cells. * Space technology: The Allies have a network of satellite-based beam cannons, the Athena SatNet, which can fire powerful proton beams at designated targets. Cryoshot is another example of Allied space-based weapon. * Robotics: After the end of the war, FutureTech developed a vehicle that combines Soviet heavy armor and Imperial computer technology. The result is the Future Tank X-1, a humanoid tank controlled by an advanced artificial intelligence. Military Leadership During the Second World War * Supreme Commander of Allied Forces Gunter von Esling * Second-in-Command of Allied Forces Nikos Stavros During the Third World War (I/II) * US President Michael Dugan * General Ben Carville * General Réne Lyon * Unnamed German chancellor * Unnamed British prime minister During Third World War (III) * Supreme Commander of Allied Forces, Field Marshal Robert Bingham * US President Howard T. Ackerman During The Uprising * EU President Rupert Thornley 'Inventory ' Second World War * Rifle Infantry * Rocket Soldier * Engineer * Field Medic * Spy * Field Mechanic * Thief * Tanya Adams Tanks * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Ore Truck * Ranger * Demolition Truck * Armored Personnel Carrier * Anti-Tank Minelayer * Light Tank * Medium tank * Artillery * Radar Jammer * Chrono Tank * Mobile Gap Generator * Phase transport Sea * Transport * Gunboat * Destroyer * Cruiser * Helicarrier Air * Longbow * Badger RA1_Rifle_Infantry_Icons.png|Rifle Infantry RA1_Rocket_Soldier_Icons.png|Rocket Soldier RA1_Engineer_Icons.png|Engineer RA1_Medic_Icons.png|Medic RA1_Spy_Icons.png|Spy RA1_AF_Field_Mechanic_Icons.png|Mechanic RA1_Thief_Icons.png|Thief RA1_Tanya_Icons.gif|Tanya RA1_MCV_Icons.gif|MCV RA1_Ore_Truck_Icons.gif|Ore Truck RA1_Ranger_Icons.png|Ranger RA1_AF_Demolition_Truck_Icons.gif|Demolition Truck RA1_APC_Icons.gif|APC RA1_Minelayer_Icons.png|Minelayer RA1_Light_Tank_Icons.png|Light Tank TD_Medium_Tank_Icons.png|Medium Tank RA1_Artillery_Icons.png|Artillery RA1_Radar_Jammer_Icons.gif|Radar Jammer RA1_AF_Chrono_Tank_Icons.gif|Chrono Tank RA1_Mobile_Gap_Generator_Icons.gif|Mobile Gap Generator RA1_AF_Phase_Transport_Icons.gif|Phase Transport RA1_Longbow_Icons.gif|Longbow RA1_Badger_Bomber_Icons.gif|Badger RA1_Transport_Icons.gif|Transport RA1_Gunboat_Icons.gif|Gunboat RA1_Destroyer_Icons.gif|Destroyer RA1_Cruiser_Icons.gif|Cruiser RA1_AF_Helicarrier_Icons.gif|Helicarrier Third World War * Attack Dog * GI * Guardian GI * Engineer * Sniper * Navy SEAL * Rocketeer * Spy * Chrono Legionnaire * Chrono Commando * Tanya Land Vehicles * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Chrono Miner * Hover bike (cut) * Infantry Fighting Vehicle * Propaganda Truck * M22 Molemine deployer (cut) * Grizzly Battle Tank * Medium tank (cut) * Tank Destroyer * Howitzer (cut) * Robot Tank * Prism Tank * Mirage Tank * Battle Fortress Sea * Dolphin * Amphibious Transport * Destroyer * Aegis Cruiser * Aircraft Carrier Air * Yellow Jacket (cut) * Nighthawk Transport * Osprey * P-51J Mako fighter (cut) * Harrier * Black Eagle * Hornet * Intruder (cut) RA2_Allied_Attack_Dog_Icons.png|Attack Dog RA2_GI_Icons.png|GI YR_Guardian_GI_Icons.png|Guardian GI RA2_Engineer_Icons.png|Engineer RA2_Sniper_Icons.png|Sniper RA2_Navy_SEAL_Icons.png|Navy SEAL RA2_Rocketeer_Icons.png|Rocketeer RA2_Spy_Icons.png|Spy RA2_Chrono_Legionnaire_Icons.png|Chrono Legionnaire RA2_Chrono_Commando_Icons.png|Chrono Commando RA2_Tanya_Icons.png|Tanya RA2_Allied_MCV_Icons.png|MCV RA2_Chrono_Miner_Icons.png|Chrono Miner RA2_IFV_Icons.png|IFV RA2_Grizzly_Tank_Icons.png|Grizzly Tank RA2_Tank_Destroyer_Icons.png|Tank Destroyer YR_Robot_Tank_Icons.png|Robot Tank RA2_Prism_Tank_Icons.png|Prism Tank RA2_Mirage_Tank_Icons.png|Mirage Tank YR_Battle_Fortress_Icons.png|Battle Fortress RA2_Nighthawk_Transport_Icons.png|Nighthawk RA2_Harrier_Icons.png|Harrier RA2_Black_Eagle_Icons.png|Black Eagle RA2_Allied_Amphibious_Transport_Icons.png|Amphibious Transport RA2_Destroyer_Icons.png|Destroyer RA2_Aegis_Cruiser_Icons.png|Aegis Cruiser RA2_Aircraft_Carrier_Icons.png|Aircraft Carrier Red Alert 3 * Attack Dog * Peacekeeper * Javelin Soldier * Engineer * Spy * Cryo Legionnaire * Prism Legionnaire * Tanya Tanks * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Prospector * Multigunner Infantry Fighting Vehicle * Riptide Amphibious Combat Vehicle * Paladin Tank * MBT-X8 Guardian Tank * Chrono tank * Assault Destroyer * Athena Cannon * Mirage Tank * Prism tank * FTC-X3 Pacifier Field Artillery Vehicle * Future Tank X-1 Sea * Dolphin * Riptide Amphibious Combat Vehicle * Hydrofoil * Assault Destroyer * Aircraft Carrier Air * Vindicator * F-11X Apollo Fighter * Cryocopter * Ray Copter * B2-X Century Bomber * Harbinger Gunship * Sky Knight * Artemis RA3_Attack_Dog_Icons.png|Attack Dog RA3_Peacekeeper_Icons.png|Peacekeeper RA3_Javelin_Soldier_Icons.png|Javelin Soldier RA3_Allied_Engineer_Icons.png|Engineer RA3_Spy_Icons.png|Spy RA3 Beta Spy.jpg|Armed Spy RA3_Tanya_Icons.png|Tanya RA3U_Cryo_Legionaires_Icons.png|Cryo Legionaires RA3_Allied_MCV_Icons.png|MCV RA3_Prospector_Icons.png|Prospector RA3_Multigunner_IFV_Icons.png|Multigunner RA3_Riptide_ACV_Icons.png|Riptide RA3_Guardian_Tank_Icons.png|Guardian Tank RA3_Athena_Cannon_Icons.png|Athena Cannon RA3_Mirage_Tank_Icons.png|Mirage Tank RA3U_Pacifier_FAV_Icons.png|Pacifier RA3U_Pacifier_FAV_Deployed_Icons.png|Pacifier RA3U_FutureTank_X-1_Icons.png|FutureTank X-1 RA3_Dolphin_Icons.png|Dolphin RA3_Hydrofoil_Icons.png|Hydrofoil RA3_Assault_Destroyer_Icons.png|Assault Destroyer RA3_Aircraft_Carrier_Icons.png|Aircraft Carrier RA3_Salvage_Ship_Icons.png|Salvage Ship RA3_Infantry_Fighting_Aircraft_Icons.png|Infantry Fighting Aircraft RA3_Vindicator_Icons.png|Vindicator RA3_Apollo_Fighter_Icons.png|Apollo Fighter RA3 Cryocopter Icons.png RA3_Century_Bomber_Icons.png|Century Bomber RA3U_Harbinger_Gunship_Icons.png|Harbinger Gunship Sky Knight.jpg|Sky Knight RA3 Concept AlliedPrecBom.jpg|Artemis Precision Bomber Buildings Defenses * Fortress Walls * Multigunner Turret * Spectrum Tower * Command Hub * Chronosphere * Proton Collider * Technology inhibitor * Sigma Harmonizer Primary * Construction Yard * Power Plant * Ore Refinery * Boot Camp * Armor Facility * Garage * Seaport * Dry Dock * Airbase * Tech Airport * Defense Bureau * Observation Post * Cooling Tower * Mount Rushmore control center * Veteran Academy * FutureTech headquarters RA3_Allied_Construction_Yard_Icons.png|Construction Yard RA3_Power_Plant_Icons.png|Power Plant FutureTech_Cooling.png|FutureTech Cooling RA3_Allied_Ore_Refinery_Icons.png|Ore Refinery RA3_Boot_Camp_Icons.png|Boot Camp RA3_Armor_Facility_Icons.png|Armor Facility FutureTech_Production.png|FutureTech Production RA3_Seaport_Icons.png|Seaport Allied_Support_Port.png|Allied Support Port RA3_Airbase_Icons.png|Airbase Science_Facility_Briefing.png|Science Facility RA3_Defense_Bureau_Icons.png|Defense Bureau Allied_VIP.png|Allied VIP FutureTech_HQ.png|FutureTech HQ FutureTech_Estates.png|FutureTech Estates FutureTech_Experiment.png|FutureTech Experiment Rushmore_Firebase.png|Rushmore Firebase Mount Rushmore control center.png|Mount Rushmore control center Allied_Relay_Tower.jpg|Allied Relay Tower RA3_Command_Hub_Icons.png|Command Hub RA3_Allied_Fortress_Wall_Icons.png|Fortress Wall RA3_Multigunner_Turret_Icons.png|Multigunner Turret RA3_Spectrum_Tower_Icons.png|Spectrum Tower Brighton Coastal Gun.png|Brighton Coastal Gun RA3_Chronosphere_Icons.png|Chronosphere RA3_Proton_Collider_Icons.png|Proton Collider intercontinental laser.jpg|intercontinental laser RA3_Technology_Inhibitor_Icons.png|Technology Inhibitor RA3_New_York_Stock_Exchange_Icons.png|New York Stock Exchange RA3_Swiss_Bank_Icons.png|Swiss Bank FutureTech building 1.png|FutureTech building 1 FutureTech building 2.png|FutureTech building 2 Harmonizer_Control.png|Harmonizer Control Harmonizer_section.png|Harmonizer section Gallery 845817-command-conquer-red-alert-windows-screenshot-allied-soldiers.gif Peacekeeper_RA3_Cncpt1.jpg 882917-ra3uprising_cryolegion1.jpg RA3_Concept_Allied_IFV.jpg cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_Amsqp.jpg RA3ChronoTank1.jpg cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_dz3Mo.jpg WEB_CHEMIN_5345_1260887279.jpg RA3_Prism_Tank_Concept_Art.jpg command_conquer_red_alert_3_uprising_conceptart_4WRTK.jpg cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_sIW7O.jpg RA3_Pacifier1.jpg AlliedAssaultLander.jpg Hydrofoil_Red_Alert_3_French_Science_Fiction_Military_Concept.jpg AssaultDestroyer_RA3_Art1.jpg cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_HXZuQ.jpg cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_0WSqL.jpg IFA_concept.jpg post-145128-1317569093.png cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_5A6Gg.jpg RA3_ApolloFighter2.jpg RA3_Concept_AlliedPrecBom.jpg 206181-ra3_centurybomber2.jpg Harbinger_Gunship.jpg post-145128-1317569228.png RA3_Cryocopter2sm.jpg RA3_Allied_Conyard_Concept.jpg RA3_Power_Plant_Concept_art.jpg RA3_Prospector2.jpg RA3_deployed_prospector_art.jpg RA3_Concept_AlliedChrono.jpg cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_G5VEm.jpg Category:Command & Conquer Category:Factions Category:Allies